


Отработка навыков

by Lavender_Prime



Series: Уроки разврата [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Исида уезжал совсем ненадолго, но за время его отсутствия поведение Ичиго в сексе разительно изменилось.





	Отработка навыков

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Practical Experience](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/416210) by Iron Dog. 



> PWP! Откровенное порно, ничего, кроме порно. Сюжета нет, и не надейтесь, возможно, ООС и ATG. POV Исиды (в этой части)

Мне казалось, когда я вернусь с «семейного» отдыха, Ичиго будет злым и нервным. Однако вместо этого он казался умиротворенным. В нём чувствовалась прежде незнакомая уверенность в себе. И я никак не мог понять, почему. Чем он занимался, пока меня не было?  
Стоя в стороне, я наблюдал, как он набросился на Пустого и с криком разрубил его пополам. Тварь с жутким воплем рассеялась в пыль, а Ичиго закинул меч на плечо и, повернувшись ко мне, усмехнулся. Я поправил очки и смахнул с пиджака несуществующую пылинку.  
– Эй, Исида, пойдем к тебе? Мои сегодня дома, весь вечер будут смотреть какие-то фильмы.  
– С какой стати ты вдруг изъявляешь желание пойти ко мне домой? – спросил я, с легкостью подхватывая наш привычный сценарий, ведущий к траху после боя.  
Ичиго с самодовольным выражением лица подошел вплотную ко мне, как всегда, нарушив все границы личного пространства. Я не отступил ни на шаг. Ему было не по силам меня запугать. К тому же, мне нравилось чувствовать, как его духовная энергия струится по моей коже. Если бы не видел собственными глазами, в жизни бы не поверил, что у кого-то вроде Ичиго может оказаться  _столько_ рейши. Правда, от этого я еще отчаяннее начинал тосковать по собственной. Но ощущать на себе его силу было почти так же приятно, как снова чувствовать свою.  
– Потому что твой отец вечно работает по ночам, и я могу оттрахать тебя в нормальной постели, – негромко сказал он, крепко схватив меня за подбородок. Наверняка потом останутся синяки.  
Я плотно сжал губы, сдерживая тихий стон. Чтоб его! Он точно знал, что и как сказать, чтобы я сам принялся изнывать от желания затащить его к себе в постель. Я сбросил его руку и зашагал домой. Я не утруждал себя проверкой, оглядываясь – и так знал, что он идет за мной. Я мог хотеть его почти до боли, но был абсолютно уверен: он хочет меня не меньше.  
Дорога до дома не заняла много времени. Свет в окнах не горел, так что квартира принадлежала только нам двоим. Я посмотрел на часы – до возвращения отца осталась пара часов. Уйма времени, чтобы сбросить напряжение, от которого ныло все тело. Отперев дверь, я вошел и принялся разуваться. Ичиго позади меня тоже вошел, и, судя по шороху, принялся снимать сандалии, а затем проследовал за мной в комнату и закрыл дверь на защелку – на случай, если отец неожиданно вернется.  
Я начал раздеваться и удивился, когда Ичиго встал за спиной и придержал за руки, не давая расстегнуть пуговицы рубашки. Он начал целовать мою шею и чувствительное местечко за ухом, мельком пробежался языком, дразня ушную раковину, и я задрожал, чувствуя его теплый влажный язык.  
А еще оттого, что оказался полностью выбит из колеи.  
Ичиго не тратил время на то, чтобы целовать и лизать мою кожу. По крайней мере, раньше – никогда. Он всегда стремился торопливо раздеться и побыстрее потрахаться. И был не из тех, кто тратит время на поцелуи и ласки, когда можно уже вставить. Я вновь задумался, что же с ним произошло за время моего отсутствия.  
И немного – о том,  _с кем_  же он был.  
– Ичиго?  
– Да? – отозвался он, не переставая целовать и ласкать мою шею.  
– Ты что вообще делаешь?  
– Целую тебя. А что, блядь, я, по-твоему, делаю?  
– Это да, – с тихим довольным вздохом сказал я, когда его губы спустились чуть пониже, к тыльной стороне шеи. – Но я спрашиваю:  _зачем_ ты меня целуешь?  
– Не нравится? – изумленно спросил он и развернул меня к себе лицом.  
– Нравится. Просто удивился. Раньше ты так никогда не делал.  
– Я тут взял пару уроков, пока тебя не было, – сказал он с усмешкой, таившей в себе бездну эротических обещаний.  
– Уроков? – как попугай повторил я. Ичиго, который берет уроки по чему-либо – уму непостижимо!  
– Ну да. А теперь заткнись и дай показать, чему я научился, – сказал он, толкая меня к постели.  
Я подошел и сел на край, гадая, что заставило Ичиго вести себя так. Обычно он торопился перейти прямо к траху. Не то чтобы я жаловался, но теперь меня все сильнее обуревало любопытство:  _кто_ преподал ему эти уроки? Но когда Ичиго опустился на колени и принялся расстегивать мне рубашку, легко целуя и лаская языком обнажавшуюся кожу, мне захотелось самому упасть на колени и возблагодарить его учителя.  
Закончив с пуговицами, Ичиго развел полы, склонился и лизнул оказавшийся в доступности сосок. Я сжал простыню в кулаках и не сдержал тихого стона. Опустив взгляд на Ичиго, я обнаружил, что он смотрит на меня с лукавым блеском в глазах. Одним богам известно, что тот мог учудить, если ему взбредет на ум! Я вновь застонал, когда он сомкнул рот на соске, который до этого лизал, и начал сосать. Я закрыл глаза и от неожиданного удовольствия непроизвольно запрокинул голову назад.  
Его ладонь легла на пах, вырвав мой тихий вздох, и Ичиго начал поглаживать меня через штаны. Он размашисто лизнул сосок, прежде чем отстраниться и сесть на корточки, и вновь потер меня через ткань, отчего бедра словно сами собой дернулись вперед, вжимаясь ему в руку.  
– Может, разденемся уже? – спросил он, вставая и начиная стягивать с себя одежду.  
И я вновь почувствовал твердую почву под ногами. Это уже прозвучало больше похоже на привычно нетерпеливого Ичиго. Он оказался голым раньше меня – тоже ничего удивительного. Вот такого Ичиго я хорошо знал: его заботило только, как бы побыстрее начать трахаться. Целоваться было здорово, но хорошенького понемножку. Я встал, снял штаны и, аккуратно сложив, повесил на спинку стула. Ичиго оставил свое шихакушо валяться бесформенной кучей на полу, и я с трудом подавил стремление поднять его, расправить и положить на стул рядом с моими брюками.  
Ичиго схватил меня за запястье и привлек к себе. Я зашипел, чувствуя его кожу – и завихрения чужого реяцу на моей. Он удивил меня, когда зарылся пальцами в мои волосы, удерживая голову неподвижно. Я не знал, что и думать, чего ждать, но точно не уверенного прикосновения его губ к моим или языка, дразнящего мой сомкнутый рот. При всей грубости хватки, с силой прижимающей меня к нему, губы Ичиго были удивительно мягкими.  
Я приоткрыл рот ему навстречу, изнывая от любопытства, и с каждой минутой все больше возбуждаясь от необычного обращения и от ощущения тела Ичиго, вжатого в моё. И не сдержал тихого стона, когда он провел кончиком языка по внутренней стороне губы, прежде чем скользнуть между зубов и сплестись языком с моим, дразня и играя. Ладонями он водил по моим бедрам и ребрам, а затем прижал пах плотнее ко мне и начал медленно вращать бедрами.  
Ичиго разорвал поцелуй и прижался лбом к моему, чуть задыхаясь. Мое дыхание тоже никак нельзя было назвать ровным. Он отстранился, осторожно снял с меня очки, и я прищурился, стараясь удержать его лицо в фокусе. Положив очки на прикроватный столик, он лег обратно, прижал меня к груди и захватил мои губы в глубоком страстном поцелуе, прежде чем опрокинуть на спину и оказаться сверху.  
– Никуда не уходи, – предупредил он. Затем слез с меня и начал рыться в ящике столика.  
Будто я мог куда-то уйти! Я откровенно намеревался получить все возможное от сегодняшнего чувственного Ичиго, которого привел к себе домой. Одним богам известно, когда еще выпадет такой шанс. Он, тем временем, опять встал на колени между моими ногами, и до меня донеслось щелканье открываемой бутылочки смазки. Я еле слышно разочарованно вздохнул. Похоже, чувственный Ичиго оказался недолгим явлением. Да, я хотел ощутить его в себе, но поцелуев и ласк хотелось тоже. Это оказалось на удивление приятно.  
Ичиго поднес смазанные пальцы к моему анусу и размазал вокруг скользкую субстанцию. Когда он начал растирать ее без всякой спешки, я пересмотрел свое мнение, что чувственный Ичиго – это ненадолго. Расслабившись под его ласками, я довольно вздохнул, когда он скользнул внутрь меня пальцем. Глаза сами собой закрылись, и я позволил себе наслаждаться легким скольжением туда-сюда в заднице. По коже побежали мурашки, когда Ичиго свободной рукой принялся поглаживать мой твердый член.  
Я застонал и поднял руки к соскам. От моих дразнящих касаний они затвердели, от действий Ичиго по телу пробегали неторопливые волны удовольствия, и я прикусил губу. Ичиго вечно чуть из штанов не выпрыгивал, чтобы побыстрее кончить. И медленное нарастание ощущений казалось мне исключительно эротичным. Я открыл глаза, жалея, что мне не оставили очки – хотелось бы ясно видеть выражение его лица… Я на миг задохнулся, когда палец внутри, дразня, прижался к нужному местечку, и даже без очков разглядел на лице Ичиго широкую довольную улыбку.  
– Прямо тут, да, Исида? Хочешь, повторю?  
Я кивнул и застонал, когда он так и сделал.  
– Как вышло, что ты никогда не говорил, как это обалденно – когда тебя касаются вот здесь? – спросил Ичиго, внезапно надавливая сильнее, отчего я выгнулся от удовольствия.  
– Ты никогда… м-м… ты не… ах… я… – пытался договорить я, но он продолжал ласкать и надавливать то место, что заставляло меня извиваться от наслаждения.  
– Исида, когда ты на таком взводе, ты офигенно сексуален. Думаю, мне так даже больше нравится, чем просто раздвинуть тебе ноги и хорошенько оттрахать. – После этих слов я почувствовал, что еще один палец присоединился к первому.  
Я застонал, когда Ичиго принялся двигать во мне пальцами. Время от времени он поглаживал ту самую точку, от которой мой член становился тверже камня. Через несколько касаний я осознал, что они вовсе не случайны. Неровным ритмом ласк он еще сильнее распалял мое желание. Заставляя напряженно выжидать прикосновения – и не получать лишь затем, чтобы отдаться удивлению и наслаждению, когда он заденет и прижмется к моей сладкой точке.  
Пальцы, легко гладящие мой член, сомкнулись на основании, и я беспомощно вздохнул, когда Ичиго взял в рот, продолжая мучить не-ритмом движений в заднице. Извиваясь под ним, я погрузил пальцы в его короткие волосы и начал толкаться бедрами. У кого бы он ни учился, они чертовски хороши. Мне определенно стоило найти его учителя – кем бы он ни был – и целовать землю, по которой он ходит, за такое старательное обучение Ичиго. И, может, самому взять пару уроков.  
Ичиго сосал член так, словно впереди вечность. Его язык кружил вокруг головки, дразня расщелину, и он периодически задевал зубами плоть – легкий намек на грубость, и надо же, мне это понравилось. Он остановился, и я еле удержался от протестующего хныканья, хотя из горла все равно вырвался тихий недовольный стон, когда Ичиго вытащил пальцы. Он лизнул мой член напоследок и сел на корточки.  
– Похоже, Исида, мы кое-что упускаем. У тебя фантастический рот. Как бы нам его применить?  
Ичиго передвинулся к моей голове и перекинул через меня ногу. Я посмотрел вверх – его возбужденный член я отчетливо видел даже и без очков. Ичиго вытянулся вдоль меня, и я ощутил его дыхание на своем члене. По телу пробежала дрожь, когда я почувствовал его губы, покрывавшие легкими поцелуями головку – перед тем, как он взял в рот. Я застонал, и он опустил бедра ниже, так, чтобы его член задевал мои губы. И я открыл рот и вобрал его внутрь.  
Его довольный вздох прошелся по моему члену, вызвав у меня ответный звук. Когда Ичиго вновь скользнул внутрь пальцами, я издал стон наслаждения. Его рот на моем члене и пальцы в моей заднице были лучшим, что случалось со мной за долгое время. А две недели лишь с рукой на члене – долгий срок. Я ласкал член Ичиго ртом и проводил ладонями по его бедрам. Ичиго обхватил пальцами основание моего члена и сжал, затем повернул голову и посмотрел на меня.  
– Смазка рядом, Урю, используй ее уже, наконец, – чуть хрипло сказал Ичиго.  
Я еще с минуту не понимал, чего он хочет. Меня извиняет только, что меньше всего на свете я ожидал услышать такие слова  _от него_. Ичиго никогда не давал повода думать, будто потерпит что-то у своей задницы. Что же было в тех его уроках? И как заставить взять еще?  
Я нащупал тюбик рядом и выдавил немного, потом выпустил член изо рта и растер смазку между пальцев. Ичиго немного подался навстречу, и я коснулся его сморщенного входа, размазывая смазку вокруг, прежде чем мягко надавить. От его полного удовольствия вздоха по мне прошла дрожь восхищения, и я проник пальцем глубже. Это было невыразимо эротичное зрелище: смотреть, как мой палец скользит туда-сюда, и слышать издаваемые Ичиго довольные звуки. Его реяцу искрила и прокатывалась по моей коже, от чего у меня то и дело перехватывало дыхание.  
– Соси и двигай пальцами, Урю, и я сделаю то же тебе, – сказал он бархатистым голосом, на миг закрывая глаза от ощущений, что я пробуждал в нем.  
Желание, звучащее в его голосе, отзывалось прямо в члене. Зная: это оттого, что я делаю с ним – и что он делает со мной, я завелся до предела. И вновь вобрал его член в рот и начал медленно сосать и ласкать пальцами, как он и просил. Перед тем, как передвинуться, чтобы опять взять у меня в рот, Ичиго застонал, и мое возбуждение взлетело до немыслимых ранее пределов.  
Я растворился в ощущении рта Ичиго на члене и его пальцев в заднице, растягивающих меня. Жар вокруг моего пальца ошеломлял, и мне всегда нравилось ласкать член Ичиго ртом. Когда он перестал сосать, я чуть не застонал.  
– Еще, Урю, – хрипловато потребовал он.  
Я издал стон и втолкнул второй палец. То, как бархатно и эротично он произносил мое имя, взывало ко всем моим плотским инстинктам. Он шевельнулся, я задел простату, и от вырвавшегося у Ичиго довольного стона я задрожал и подался бедрами вверх, еще больше погружая член в его рот. Ичиго вновь начал сводить меня с ума своим не-ритмом, и вскоре я извивался под ним, пытаясь заставить его действовать так, как мне надо. Хотя стоило осознать, что он попросту дразнит (и наслаждается этим), как я начал проделывать то же самое с ним. Через несколько минут Ичиго отстранился и слез с меня. Неровно дыша, я сощурился и попытался посмотреть на него. Ну что еще?..  
– Урю, а ты дразнишься. И это круто! – усмехнулся он. – Но хватит игр. Мне нужно чувствовать тебя.  
Я развел ноги пошире и уперся пятками о кровать. Я был готов почувствовать внутри что-то больше, чем пальцы. Я  _хотел_ внутри что-то большее!  
Ичиго ну очень, очень старался сдерживаться. Даже без очков я видел влажный блеск его кожи и то, как быстро поднималась и опускалась его грудь. Он опустился между моих раскинутых ног и прижал член к смазанному и растянутому входу. Учитывая, сколько времени Ичиго потратил на прелюдию, член скользнул внутрь гладко, оставив легкое жжение, прошедшее раньше, чем я успел толком отметить. Мы оба застонали, и я притянул его к себе для поцелуя.  
Ичиго поцеловал меня пылко и страстно, оставаясь, тем не менее, неподвижным, и давая мне привыкнуть. Единственное, что он себе позволял – накрывать своими губами мои. Он лизнул мой рот, затем еще и еще, пока я не приоткрылся для него. Его язык принялся играть с моим, и я ответил ему тем же. Ичиго легко всосал мой язык – как немногим ранее мой член, – и я невольно выгнулся под ним, еще глубже погружая в себя его член. Но он не шевелился до тех пор, пока я не дернул бедрами и не издал серию жаждущих жалобных звуков.  
Ичиго начал медленно толкаться в меня, и вскоре нам пришлось разорвать поцелуй, чтобы нормально дышать. Я почувствовал, как его губы скользнули по моей шее, а язык погрузился в ямочку на горле. Затем он прикусил мне мочку и потерся носом о мои волосы.  
– Дрочи, Урю. Ты охренеть как сексуален, и в тебе крышесносно. Меня надолго не хватит… – шепнул он мне в ухо.  
Я застонал и просунул руку между нашими телами, дотягиваясь до члена. Обхватив Ичиго ногами, я начал поглаживать себя в легком и неспешном ритме его движений. Но стоило Ичиго понять, что я дрочу, как он ускорился. Я ощутил, как нарастает давление его рейши, и закрыл глаза, упиваясь этим и одновременно ускоряя движения собственной ладони. По коже затанцевали восхитительные иголочки силы, и у меня поджались яйца. Я попытался остановить приближение оргазма, чтобы продолжить еще хоть немного упиваться излучаемой Ичиго силой, но ощущения были слишком острыми. Я невольно прогнулся и кончил, застонав от сладкого освобождения, и чувствуя, как Ичиго крепко сжимает пальцы на моем плече и бедре. Он рвано дышал сквозь стиснутые зубы, и его сила напоследок омыла меня мягкой волной, когда он достиг пика. Низкие звуки удовольствия сами собой вырвались из моего горла от ощущения, как его член пульсирует в моей заднице.  
Ичиго рухнул на меня, судорожно дыша в шею еще несколько минут, потом вышел из меня и перекатился на бок, увлекая за собой. Крепко поцеловав, он прошелся пальцами по моему боку и по бедру, а затем прижал ладонь к спине с усталым, но довольным, выдохом. Ичиго тихо лежал, медленно приходя в себя, а потом проговорил:  
– Вот уж не думал, что он окажется прав.  
– Кто и в чем? – поинтересовался я, нашаривая очки.  
– Он сказал, что тебе так больше понравится, и мы оба как следует повеселимся, если я иногда буду помедленнее. И еще сказал, что быстро потрахаться – это, конечно, прекрасно, но если дать напряжению нарастать, будет еще лучше. Что так оргазм будет более… прочувствованным. Я тогда решил, что надо мной издеваются. Но он оказался прав!  
– Кто – он, Ичиго? Тот, кто, как ты говоришь, научил тебя всему этому? Что он вообще за тип? И где ты ухитрился его встретить?  
– Это Зангецу, – со смешком сказал Ичиго. – И он учит меня не только владеть мечом.  
– Твой меч учит тебя  _трахаться_? Ичиго, ты хоть понимаешь, насколько это странно? Я бы на твоем месте насторожился.  
Я не смог скрыть ни шока, ни любопытства. Шок – оттого, что он действительно трахался со своим мечом. Или давал мечу оттрахать себя, не суть. А любопытство – потому что мне тоже захотелось узнать, какого это. Зангецу, насколько я помню, был мужчиной в возрасте и обладал зрелой сексуальностью в духе «грубоватого злодея». И, должно быть, таил под плащом уйму сексуальных техник, на любой вкус. Если зампакто в принципе озадачиваются подобными вещами, конечно. Так что меня данная ситуация все же немного пугала.  
– Почему? Он точно знал, о чем говорит. Ты, похоже, был в восторге.  
– Но Зангецу… он же твой… Это как-то жутковато.  
Ичиго повернулся, не отрываясь от подушки, и задумчиво посмотрел на меня. Похоже, он что-то задумал, и меня это беспокоило. Всерьез размышляющий о чем-то Ичиго – страшное явление.  
Он перевел взгляд на потолок и затих, а потом заговорил тихо и мягко, так на него непохоже:  
– Он сказал, что с самого начала ждал, когда я позову его. Что мое удовольствие – его удовольствие. Все так и есть, Урю. С ним просто… охуенно. И все совсем по-другому, чем с тобой. Его сильная реяцу давит на мою, и от этого по коже… нет, словами не объяснишь, – Ичиго вздохнул. – И знаешь, что? Я еще ни разу его не трахал, всегда только он меня. По его словам, когда я превзойду его – как для банкая, – тогда и смогу его трахнуть.  
Я повернул голову и уставился на него. Сказать, будто меня удивил Ичиго, давший себя трахнуть – значит, ничего не сказать. Я задумался на миг, что бы мне такого сделать, чтобы вставить ему. И подумал, что знаю, о чем он – про сильную реяцу на коже. Я ощущал ее всякий раз, когда мы с Ичиго трахались. Головокружительное ощущение, и я не переставал беспокоиться, что Ичиго со мной такого не дано. С другой стороны, мы начали спать друг с другом, только вернувшись из Общества Душ, а к этому времени мои силы или ушли, или оказались похоронены настолько глубоко, что я не мог их обнаружить. Наверное, оттого я и ощущал силу Ичиго очень остро.  
– Урю, хочешь со мной кое-что попробовать? – спросил он, продолжая пялиться в потолок. На его щеках был заметен слабый румянец, и я подозревал, что это не от нашего недавнего секс-забега.  
– Сильно извращенное? – с подозрением предположил я.  
– Да нет… Ну, немножко. Я бы хотел… вдруг ты захочешь… – Ичиго сбился и густо покраснел.  
Его внутренняя борьба с самим собой увлекала. Ичиго был не из застенчивых, когда хотел о чем-то попросить. Особенно когда это касалось секса со мной и его желаний. Меня разрывали любопытство и тревога.  
– Хочешь попробовать втроем, со мной и Зангецу? Можешь даже ничего не делать с ним, если не захочешь, но я бы очень хотел попробовать! – выпалил он, нервничая так, что его голос прозвучал даже ниже обычного.  
У меня чуть глаза на лоб не полезли. Ичиго предлагал мне тройничок с ним и воплощением его меча! Впрочем, в этом было нечто… порочное и немного притягательное. Я сам себе не верил, что всерьез обдумываю!.. Он не смотрел на меня, но явно ждал ответа на свой торопливо заданный вопрос.  
По словам Ичиго, ему понравилось чувствовать реяцу Зангецу, сливающуюся с его собственной – и я был заинтригован, мне тоже захотелось. Я наслаждался ощущениями от реяцу Ичиго, и, возможно, реяцу его меча мне понравится не меньше. А еще Зангецу, должно быть, просто невероятен в постели, если за то короткое время, пока меня не было, он уже сумел многому научить Ичиго.  
– А откуда ты вообще знаешь, что Зангецу согласится?  
– Он – часть меня и хочет того же, что и я. Ну, по его словам, это так. А я хочу попробовать! И он наверняка захочет.  
Мой рот выпалил согласие раньше, чем мозг успел как следует все обдумать. Ичиго наконец-то повернулся ко мне, и ослепительная улыбка сделала его до одури красивым. Он сильно и крепко поцеловал меня, затем отстранился и бросил взгляд на часы на столе. Улыбка стала коварной, и, легко погладив меня по ребрам, Ичиго сомкнул пальцы на моем обмякшем члене.  
– Медленно и все такое я уже делал. Как насчет быстро и грубо? Как раз времени хватит, – сказал Ичиго, начиная уверенно ласкать мой член.  
Тонкие иголочки реяцу Ичиго заскользили по коже, и я почувствовал, как затвердели соски. Я вцепился пальцами в его волосы и притянул к себе, целуя. Вот это Ичиго, которого я знал! И быстрый, жесткий секс я ценил настолько же, насколько и медленный, проникновенный. Может, мне понравится стать тем, кто разрешает Зангецу взять Ичиго.  
Существовал только один способ проверить, и, как ни странно, я уже начал с нетерпением ждать этого.


End file.
